People use their eyes to observe surrounding three-dimensional scenery in daily life. The three-dimensional (3D) display technology is to enable a person to acquire a sense of three-dimensional space by means of the binocular stereo vision principle, and the main principle thereof is to make the left eye and the right eye of a viewer receive different images, and the two images having “binocular parallax” form “a pair of stereo images” owing to a position difference caused by a pupillary distance between the eyes of the viewer, and the “pair of stereo images” are analyzed and merged by the brain to enable the viewer to have a sense of three-dimensionality.
At present, a schematic diagram of the principle of a 2D/3D switchable display device that can realize naked-eye 3D display is as shown in FIG. 1. A liquid crystal display panel 01 has a left eye pixel region A and a right eye pixel region B that are arranged alternately along a row direction; a backlight panel 02 that serves as the backlight for the liquid crystal display panel 01 has a light-emitting region L and a shading region M arranged alternately along a row direction. During display, light emitted by the light-emitting region L of the backlight panel 02 irradiates towards a direction corresponding to the left eye of a person through the left eye pixel region A of the liquid crystal display panel 01, and irradiates towards a direction corresponding to the right eye of a person through the right eye pixel region B of the liquid crystal display panel 01. When using the liquid crystal display panel 01 for 2D display, the neighboring left eye pixel region A and right eye pixel region B display the same image information. When using the liquid crystal display panel 01 for 3D display, the left eye pixel region A displays left eye image information while the right eye pixel region B displays right eye image information, thereby realizing 2D display and 3D display.
But in the above 2D/3D switchable display device, during 2D display, since the left eye and the right eye can each see only half of the pixels of the liquid crystal display panel 01, the resolution seen by the eyes is halved, and the effect of 2D display is reduced.
Therefore, how to increase the resolution during 2D display in the existing 2D/3D switchable display devices has become a technical problem to be solved by those skilled in the art.